Harry Potter  Hermione Granger
by EmmaLouisePotterx
Summary: A Harry and Hermione scene set in 7th book, sometime after Ron walked out on them. They realise that there is more than friendship between them - nothing serious but I love Harry and Hermione! My first ever fic, please review? x


**A Harry and Hermione scene set in 7****th**** book, sometime after Ron left. They realise that there is more than friendship between them... please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potterish.**

* * *

><p>They raced through the trees, darting through the undergrowth, desperate to reach their shelter. The rain was falling harder now and Hermione shrieked as she slipped on the treacherous leaves underfoot.<p>

"Keep up Harry!"

Harry sprinted to catch up with her and laughing breathlessly they stumbled into the tent, shaking their dripping hair out of their eyes.

"I told you!" she gasped. "I really did tell you!"

"Not even you can predict the weather, Hermione." Harry replied, laughing as she began wrestling out of her waterlogged coat.

"Pull this off me?" She asked turning round so he could tug the coat gently off her and throw it over the back of a chair. As she busied herself drying her clothes with her wand, Harry realised it was the first time they had both really laughed since Ron had left. His departure hung around their camp like a ghost. They had not discussed Ron at all over the past few days, and Harry was determined not to mention his name again. He knew Hermione still cried for him most nights, and though Harry missed him, his blood still boiled when he thought of his so-called friend's departing lines; _'We thought you knew what you were doing! We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do... we thought you had a real plan!' _

"I need get out of these clothes," decided Hermione, "They're not drying."

"Okay," he replied, pushing all thoughts of Ron from his mind as he reached for the kettle. "You want a tea in a minute?"

"Ooh, please" came her answer from somewhere behind him.

Harry glanced to his left see where her voice had come from. She was stood on the other side of the tent, illuminated by a few flickering candles. As she eased the damp t-shirt over her head and cast it aside, her soft skin and gentle curves caused Harry's breath to catch in his throat. Her hair fell thick and tousled about her face and all of a sudden, Harry was struck by just how beautiful she was.

He looked away, embarrassed and quickly busied himself looking for mugs. _There's something more than before, _he thought, but he couldn't explain what. There had been moments where their eyes would meet: vivid green falling into warm hazel. Moments when Harry was almost sure they were thinking the same thing._.._

_What about Ron? _His conscience argued, before his thought could progress. _Your friend?_ But Ron was gone, he'd made the decision to leave, and here was that consequence.

Harry looked back over his shoulder, but Hermione was gone. Puzzled he turned around and heard a soft laugh to his right. Her hair was dry now, and tumbled past her shoulders, framing her face. She stood a few feet away from him watching his reaction with careful eyes, wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts: one of his t-shirts.

"I couldn't find anything else, do you mind?"

Harry shook his head "I..." Harry began, unsure of what he wanted to say. Instead of finishing the sentence, he reached out hesitantly and traced down her arm, catching her fingers. Slowly he raised his gaze to meet hers. _Did she want the same? _Her eyes were full of their natural, gentle warmth, but Harry sensed something deeper lay behind them, something more. Her hands were warm and he felt her shiver at his cold touch.

Hermione took a calculated step closer to him, and with their bodies almost touching, she tentatively, pressed her mouth to his. Harry replied with equal pressure and felt her lips part beneath his.

Suddenly their lips were moving together in new, unfamiliar ways. Harry felt her fingers slip from his and felt her hands knot in his hair, dragging his face closer to hers. Before he realised it, he had one hand winding round her waist, pulling her body tighter against his and the other tangled in her sweet-smelling hair.

The kiss broke too soon, and their eyes met. Bliss and happiness mingled with confusion in their steady gaze. Harry held Hermione in his arms as the rain continued to pound on the roof above their heads. She fought for composure but eventually her face crumpled and tears spilled onto her cheeks. Tears of joy for the one who held her, and tears of sadness for the one who did not.

"Tea?" Harry whispered quietly against her ear.

"Please," she replied, with a watery smile, resting her head on his shoulder and holding him close.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first ff, just messing around but I love Harry and Hermione :') Review!x<strong>


End file.
